


Running out of time

by MercuryStars



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron burr is actually helpful, Alexander Hamilton Dies, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, I spent to long researching a disease I didn’t even name, The disease is malaria btw, but it’s not Burr’s fault, everyone else is mentioned - Freeform, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryStars/pseuds/MercuryStars
Summary: “How do you write like you're running out of time? Write day and night like you're running out of time? Every day you fight like you're running out of time, like you're running out of time, are you running out of time?"“Yes."Alexander Hamilton is running out of time.
Relationships: Aaron Burr & Alexander Hamilton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Running out of time

"How do you write like you're running out of time? Write day and night like you're running out of time? Every day you fight like you're running out of time, like you're running out of time, are you running out of time?"

"Yes."

"Wh-what?"

It was a simple enough answer. Simple, but true. Alexander Hamilton was, in fact, running out of time.

"I-the Doctor's say I don't have long, maybe a few months at best, there's no cure, they don't even really know what it is. That's why I've got to do all that I can now, I needed to do so much after Laurens...and well even more so now I have so little time left."

To say Burr was shocked would be an understatement. The older man could barely process what Hamilton had just said, he couldn't be dying, he just...couldn't be. Alexander Hamilton was the person who moved a mile a minute and never slowed down, but recently he'd been...off and-, oh God...Alexander had been dying and nobody had even noticed, how could nobody have noticed?!

Looking closer Burr could now see that his friend was shaky, pale, he was constantly sweating and, looking back on it, Alexander had been having more severe headaches and Burr had found him being sick in the bathroom more than once.

Burr hated, _hated,_ how his voice shook when he asked, "Does Eliza know?" Alex's silence was answer enough.

"Jesus, Hamilton, why haven't you told her?!"

"I can't. Not yet. Philip's just been born and she's happy. I can't take that away from her."

Burr could understand that. When his Theodosia got sick his whole world came crumbling down around him and telling his daughter had been worst of all.

After taking a moment to gather himself Burr finally asked, "Is there anything I can do?"

"Defending the new united states constitution!" The smaller man shot back immediately.

To be fair, Burr should have expected that, it's all Alexander had been going on about for months and in the end, Hamilton was most likely right.

Something the pair had in common was legacy. Hamilton wanted to create his own, leave his mark on the world or as he always says, build something that's gonna outlive him, Aaron needed to protect his parents legacy, he needed to protect the Burr name and maybe, just maybe helping Hamilton with his plans would do that.

It seemed that Hamilton, never one to wait for it, took Burr's thoughtful silence as a no and had already turned to leave, Burr having to call after him, "Hamilton! Wait!" Alexander turned back around slowly, crossing his arms and raising his eyebrow, "Yes."

"Sweet Jesus, I can't believe I'm about to say this but...I'm in."

"I'm sorry, what?" Burr had to admit that the look of shock, disbelief, and even slight confusion, on Hamilton's face, was slightly amusing.

"I said, I'm in Hamilton. I'll join you in defending the constitution."

The excitement which now graced Hamilton's features was almost enough to distract Aaron from the sickness he now knew plagued his friend...almost.

"Thank you, Burr, you won't regret this. Now, to get started, I was thinking..."

* * *

As Hamilton had said, he would die a few months later but he did achieve his goal of finishing the Federalist Papers, with, of course, the help of Aaron Burr, James Madison and, debatably, John Jay. Angelica and Eliza were both at his side when he died, along with his children and the remnants of the self-named 'Revolutionary Set' and even Aaron Burr.

When Aaron arrived he gave his condolences to those in the room, offering to help in any way he could and then was given his time alone to say goodbye as everyone else had.

"Alexander."

"Aaron Burr, Sir!" the bed-bound man tried to smile, but he immediately began spluttering and upon closer inspection, he was pale, sweating profusely and was full body shaking.

"I-I'm sorry, Alexander if there was anything I could do..."

"Don't apologise, Aaron, you and I both know there's nothing to be done, and I...I can see my mother on the other side, Laurens leads a soldiers chorus on the other side, I'm ready. Just spend more time with your daughter, I-I'll admit I-" Alexander was cut off as he was thrown into another coughing fit, Aaron handing him the glass of water sat by his bed, "Thank you. I regret not spending more time with my son. I was always so busy, just promise me you'll spend more time with Theo. "

"I will. I promise...Goodbye, Alexander Hamilton."

"Goodbye Aaron Burr, Sir. I'll see you on the other side."

Burr was a big enough man to admit that he cried later that night when he got the confirmation of Alexander's death. He did take his advice, however, spending more time with Theodosia. Alexander's death also made him realise that he simply couldn't afford to wait for it anymore, he had to take what he wants, voice his opinions, be more like Hamilton was.

Due to Alexander not being involved in the government, George Eacker did not speak ill of him and so Philip never challenged him to a duel and ended up living a long life, ultimately becoming a lawyer like his father and funnily enough, marrying Theodosia Burr.

Eliza still did everything she could to continue Alexander's legacy, establishing the orphanage, raising funds for the Washington monument once George passed, spoke out against slavery and so, so much more.

The people who loved Alexander most never stopped missing him but they did what he would have wanted. They lived their lives to the fullest and never stopped.


End file.
